


Bingo Fics

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rip Hunter Bingo Fics, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: The small fics I wrote in answer to the RBACL Rip Hunter Bingo Challenge.
Relationships: Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Rip's Coat

“Miranda,” Rip called as he searched the closet, “Where is my duster?”

“Where you left it,” his wife called back.

Sighing annoyed, Rip headed to check the other wardrobe. It was a long brown coat, and the house was not that big. Why couldn’t he find it?

“Miranda…”

“I don’t know where it is,” she said from behind him making him jump. She chuckled, “I fear for the timeline with your observational skills.”

Rip frowned at her, “Rather than mocking me, can you help me find it? I have to leave in the next ten minutes or Druce will start asking questions.”

“Well there’s two of us and one of it,” she grinned, stretching up to kiss him, “Let’s divide and conquer. Check the hall cupboard.”

Rip nodded and did as ordered, sighing that he still couldn’t find it. He knew he didn’t need the coat to do his job, it was not the uniform he was meant to wear, but to be honest he liked having it.

It gave him confidence to do all the things he needed to do.

“Rip,” Miranda called suddenly, “Come see this.”

Turning he saw her standing at the door to Jonas’ room. Moving to her side, Rip stalled to see their four-year-old son on his bed wearing Rip’s coat pretending to fly a timeship.

“I told you,” Miranda murmured, leaning against him, “You’re his hero.”

Rip smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his wife before he stepped into the room.

“Hey, Little Man,” Rip crouched in front of his son, “What are you doing?”

Jonas grinned at him, “Flying your ship, Daddy.”

Rip nodded, “Oh, I bet you’re a very good pilot.”

“Gid’on said I could fly to the moon,” Jonas reminded him.

“I know,” Rip stroked his son’s hair, “And I promise when I get back, we will go flying but I have to go to work now. And I need my coat.”

A small pout touched Jonas’ face, but he slid off the bed and out the duster. Rip pulled it on before he lifted Jonas into his arms.

“I don’t want to leave you and your mum,” Rip reminded his son, “But the work I do is to protect people. And I miss you every moment I’m away.”

Jonas tucked himself against Rip’s shoulder, holding on tightly while Rip gently rubbed circles on his back.

“Jonas,” Miranda joined them, “Daddy has to go now. Can you give him a big hug bye?”

Two sad blue eyes looked up at him before Jonas hugged him tightly, “Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too,” Rip murmured, “And I’ll be home before you know it.”

Miranda touched his arm and Rip passed their son to her. Giving her a quick kiss, Rip then kissed the top of Jonas’ head and headed out to the Waverider.

He’d be home soon.


	2. Young Rip

Michael was sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his chest, anger radiating from him when Mary opened the door, after knocking as per their agreement. 

“I see you’re sulking,” Mary noted as she stepped into the room, “Michael, I’m disappointed in you.”

Turning to her, Michael replied, “I didn’t fail the test. It was rigged.”

“I know, Michael,” she said gently, “It’s meant to be.”

He turned to her sharply, “What?”

“The test is designed so that you can’t pass it,” she explained gently.

Michael snapped, “That’s not fair.”

“I know,” she sympathised.

Mary tried not to smile at annoyance that crossed her son’s face. It was now two years since he’d come to her and he was in many ways so different from the feral child who had been placed in her care, but in others he wasn’t.

“Michael,” she rested her hand on his shoulder, “Are you coming for dinner?”

The annoyed look on his face answered her question. She had told Druce that the boy wasn’t ready for the no-win scenario. Michael was one of the smartest children she’d ever had at the Refuge. He had a way at looking at problems where he found answers in a way no one else thought of.

But he was still just a child, and one who took everything to heart.

“Alright, you know the rules if you don’t have dinner with the rest of us,” Mary told him, “There will be a sandwich in the fridge for you when you decide to eat. I’ll leave you to brood.” Leaning over she kissed the top of his head, “Try not to dwell on it, Michael.”

Leaving him alone for now, Mary let out an annoyed sigh. 

Michael had made great strides since he had joined the Refuge two years ago, he no longer carried the penknife on him at all times It was now left under his pillow. He still had nightmares and having the knife made him feel safe. 

He had managed to socialise with the other children and looked out for the younger children, while he devoured every piece of information Mary or Druce gave him.

She knew Michael wasn’t ready for the test but Druce had been adamant. And now she worried that this setback had knocked what little confidence he had gained.

Forcing it out of her mind, Mary focussed on making sure the other children in her care were fed.

As they started their meal a creak on the floorboard outside the dining room made her look up and she saw Michael standing there uncertainly.

“Oliver, Tara,” Mary said softly, “Move up and make room for Michael.”

As he slid into his seat, Mary smiled that the boy had come down.

He really had come a long way.


	3. Magical Mishaps

“This isn’t my fault,” John protested.

Wiping the slime off his face, Rip frowned, “I disagree.”

“I agree with Rip,” Sara noted, grimacing at the green goo in her blonde hair, “Do you think this will stain?”

Looking at his once white shirt and his precious duster, Rip sighed, “I hope not.”

“This still wasn’t my fault,” John told them.

Rip rolled his eyes, “And I quote ‘This is a simple spell.’”

“‘Nothing will go wrong’,” Sara added.

Rolling his eyes, John hunted his pockets for a cigarette, “I really hate when the two of you agree.”

“Does your communicator work?” Sara asked Rip, ignoring John’s complaints.

Rip frowned and tried to contact Gideon before sighing, “No.”

They turned to John questioningly.

“Not my fault,” John snapped.

Rip pulled out the mobile phone he’d modified for tracking the demon and checked it.

“Your spell created an EMP,” Rip told him, “Which means the courier isn’t going to work.”

Sara turned on John, “We’re miles from the ship and have no car.”

“We should start moving,” Rip said, “Gideon will send someone to check on us if she hasn’t heard anything soon.”

“Really?” Sara demanded, “Since when?”

Rip sighed, “Since day one. Why?” he asked, “She doesn’t do that to you?”

Sara shook her head, “Nope.”

“Lucky you.”

She chuckled before sighing, “Do you know which way the ship is?”

Rip looked around and grimaced, “I think there’s a pub a few streets behind us.”

“I’m in,” Sara said, she glanced at herself then the two men, “Assuming they let us in.”

John sighed as the other two started walking, “This is not my fault.”


	4. Someone Gets Tied Up

“Ow.”

“Sorry,” Rip said, “But I need to use the nail to cut through the ropes since someone lost my knife.”

Ray winced, “I’m sorry.”

“I know, Ray,” Rip sighed, “You didn’t mean to get captured, lose my knife or let the bad guys know we were here.”

Noise outside the cell made Rip look up and wince.

“Are the others coming?” Ray asked at the sound of yelling.

“I truly hope so,” Rip replied with a grimace.

After several more minutes of trying to cut the rope with the nail, Rip gave in and tossed it away.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he said, glancing out the door before he slipped out into the corridors.

It was supposed to be a nice easy mission, but then they were usually the ones that went to hell in a handbasket the fastest. Creeping along the corridor, he grabbed the guard in a choke hold and held on until the man dropped to the ground unconscious. Checking the man, Rip glared annoyed finding that he had Rip’s favourite knife. Retrieving the knife, Rip also grabbed the keys before dragging the body into one of the empty cells.

Creeping back to the cell Ray was sitting in, Rip cut the bonds before sliding the knife back into his boot.

“Let’s go,” Rip ordered, opening the door slowly he heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. He turned to Ray, “The team are here.”

Ray grinned in relief, “Good.”

“Follow me,” Rip started along the corridor.

“Gideon can heal rope burns, right?”


	5. Broken Time Drive

Rip frowned as he stared at the mess in front of him. That was the last time he let Ray fly the ship.

“That does not look good,” Jax said from his side.

“No, it does not,” Rip agreed, glancing up he called, “Gideon.”

“Yes, Captain Hunter?”

He pulled out his tools, “What’s the ETA on repairs?”

“It will take seven hours to repair the engines,” Gideon replied, “But the self-repair systems will not be able to fix the time drive. You and Mr Jackson will need to do that yourself.”

“Any idea how long that will take?” Jax asked.

“Forty-Eight hours,” Gideon replied, “Assuming that you follow my schedule.”

Jax frowned confused, “Schedule?”

“To ensure we eat and sleep,” Rip replied, with a long-suffering sigh, “Gideon, put the schedule up.”

Jax stared at the screen in surprise, “That is detailed.”

“Gideon, I do not need five minutes to rant about the state of the components scheduled,” Rip grimaced.

“I have witnessed it many times, Captain,” Gideon retorted, “And five minutes is on the lower end of the scale. It was a full fifteen the last time.”

Ignoring Jax’s amused smirk, Rip asked, “How’s Miss Lance?”

“Awake,” Gideon replied, “I have her on pain medication for her headache. She has no injuries other than that and the now healed broken arm.”

Rip sighed in relief, “That’s good. Alright make sure she rests while Jax and I get to work.”

Removing the cover to get to the internal components Rip suddenly heard Jax cry.

“Why am I scheduled to go to the medbay in three hours?”


End file.
